gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
C.S.I.A Crimal Minds : Season 1
See our homepage! - C.S.I.A Criminal Minds Episodes #The Fox #Johnny O'Rosie #Party Killer #The Poisoning #Tavern Massacure #The "Scammin" Peddler Part I #The Scammin Peddler Part II #O'Connor #The Angry Frenchie # The Temperencer The Fox ( Pilot ) C.S.I.A HQ, Port Royal, Antik. Dominic Hawkins : 'All im saying is, if the guys really after the crown jewels of England, why is he working alone. '''Hector Dickens : '''See? Theres your first mistake. '''Dominic : '''Excuse me? '''Liz Warhous : '''If the guy tried to steal the crown jewels, he wouldnt work alone, he would be with a partner or a group. '''Hector : '''Hes just playing with your mind to make you think hes acting alone. Ease up new boy, i thought the same thing you did. '''Jeremiah Walker : '''Ah, quit pickin on the poor lad. Dont listen to those chaps, they dont know what there talking bout half the time. '''Hector : '''I beg your parden? '''Jeremiah : '''Did you forget about King Charles II? Crown jewels were stolen by one man. Colonel Thomas Blood, Born in County Clare, he used a mallet to flatten out the crown. And to knock out the guard. '''Dominic : '''Charles also pardoned him, giving him a estate in Ireland, and 500 pounds a year, all because Blood simply made the king laugh. '''Hector : '''Yea, but you forgot about his "Wife". He dressed his partner up as his wife, got the 77 year old guard named Edward to show them the crown jewels, then stole the jewels. '''Liz : '''Apperntly not hard enough if the old man could get up and start yelling "Treason! Treason!" '''James Conner : '''Ok, we have a report of a man who calls himself ''The Fox. ''Sarah... '''Sarah Nellspinner : '''Right! Well, a man has been going around Port Royal Guines and killing people randomly. '''Hector : '''Are we sure its the same guy doing these things? '''Sarah : '''Most precise evidence says so. '''Jeremiah : '''Such as? '''Sarah : '''Well, the same type of bullet from the same type of gun was found in each of the victims, all except for one. '''Dominic : '''Maybe the killer didnt kill that one? '''Sarah : '''Well the thing there is, 4 of the 5 were outside, the one where he didnt use a musket was inside. '''Hector : '''So he killed the victim up close? '''Sarah : '''Exactly! '''James : '''Ok, everybody got it? Lets get going. ( Quote on Black Screen ) ''“I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best.” ''- Marilyn Monroe'' ''Port Royal Gunies, Town Watch HQ. ( Royal Marines )'' '''Head Marine James Newman : Current victims - Nelly Hughman, Doctor Gregory Coot, Daniel Kielson, Victoria Mandelheart, and Lt. Louis Jankins. Jeremiah : '''One of your Lieutenants was killed? '''James N. : '''Yea... A shame... He was do for a promotion next month. Guess its gotta go to my son. ' '''Hector : '( Whispers to Liz ) Lets interview the son. Liz : Alright... Interigation Room George Newman : '''I didnt kill nobody! Im a Marine! Us Marines stick together. '''Liz : '''Funny, says here you guys didnt get along to much. Care to enlighten us on how that Marines modos goin for ya there Mr. Hero? '''George : '''My father is the Head of the Marines, Why would i kill another Lieutenant? That would cost my father his position! He worked 17 year's for it! '''Hector : '''Heres what i think, You were mad, Louis was getting promoted soon, but you werent. You wanted him out of the way so you could get it. That plan sound familier to ya now? '''George : '''Get outta my face. '''Hector : Ok, so if you didnt do it, who did? Judge Kennys Place. Tortuga, Gunies. Jeremiah : Judge Kenny, C.S.I.A open up. Judge Kenny : '''What? What is this about? '''James C. : '''We need to ask you some questions about the murders of 5 victims in Port Royal. Come with us please. '''Judge K. : '''Ask anything you want, right here, right now. I have to go to work soon, so ask me anything. '''Jeremiah : '''And where are you going? Theres no cases today. '''Judge K. : '''I work part time at the Shipwright. Now what do you want? '''James C. : '''Do you know these names? ( Picture with the names listed appears on screen ) '''Judge K. : '''Only the one. The Doctor. '''Hector : '''How do you know him? '''Judge K. : '''Hes my doctor of course. There arent any other doctors around. Now theres none! '''James C. : '''Thank you for your time, sorry for bothering you. ( The Agents walk away and stop to talk, Judge Kenny watches them ) '''Hector : '''Think its him? '''Jeremiah : '''Nah, i saw the look in the lads eyes. He was telling the truth, he didnt know those people... ( Screen goes black for a couple seconds then reappears at next seen ) '''Dominic : '''It looks as if the bullets came from a, Royal Musket. '''Liz : '''Thats only used by... '''Dominic : '''The Royal Marines... '''James C. : '''You guys look like ghosts. '''Hector : '''What did you get? '''Dominic : '''The bullets, they can only come from Royal Muskets. '''Jeremiah : '''Your saying one of the Kings Royal Marines did this? '''Liz : Unless somebody stole one. Sarah : '''I start digging through files. '''Hector : '''I'll start searching for all the officers. '''Jeremiah : '''No need. Its Newman... '''James C. : '''your suggesting the Leader of the Royal Marines did this? '''Hector : '''Sarah! '''Sarah : '''Yea sugar honey? '''Hector ( smiles ) : '''Start searching through records, see what connections James Newman of the Royal Marines has with these victims. '''Sarah : '''you got it! '''James C. : '''Shut the place down. '''Liz : '''Got it. '''Hector : '''Anything? '''Sarah : '''Yea, and this might shock you. '''James C. : '''What is it? '''Sarah : '''Well apperntly, Nelly Hughman, is actually Nelly Newman! '''Hector : '''His wife? '''Sarah : '''Ex! Ex-wife! Doctor Gregory Coot was his doctor. '''James C. : '''Like Judge Kenny said, hes the only doctor for miles. '''Sarah : '''Yep, Victoria Mandelheart was his housekeeper who he apperntly did not get along with. '''Hector : '''Shes the one who was shot in the Tavern. '''Daniel Nielson : '''was the Fiance' of Nelly, so that explains why he hated him, and Lt. Louis, above Newmans son to get a promotion. '''Jeremiah : '''We got him. ( Gunshot heard, agents run outside ) '''Hector : He tried running... C.S.I.A HQ 'Dominic : '''So, uh... How'd i do? '''Hector : '''Ya did good kid, if it werent for you, we probably would hav arrested the wrong guy... ( Freezes there and fades out to credits ) Johnny O'Rosie ''Coming Soon... Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO